The Riddle Solver that Can't solve riddles
by Anna Hollow
Summary: The Story of the Riddle Solver Who can't Solve Riddles. Follow Rin and Len's adventure in this screwed up murder mystery involving a grudge against two families that have been going on since time immemorial. We're nearing the end and it's only a matter of time before it all comes to a close.
1. The First Murder

I wake up to the sound of shattering glass. I glance at my clock to see it's 2:00... I get up from my bed and manage to light the candelabra on my bedside table. I pick it up and walk to my Brother's Study about 2 doors down from my room. The door is slightly open? That's odd he normally closes it. I peek in the door and see him on his hands and knees pointing at a man in a black coat. "Why?! Why me?" I hear my Brother yell. "Simple. I can't stand you... No matter what you all go about your normal lives while the world around you falls apart. So I'm going to give you all a taste of pain. But don't worry. I'll solve the case my Beloved Brother Joseph... After all I'm the One Armed Hero right?" That voice. I know him but I can't remember his name. "Mistress what are you doing up so late?" I hear the maid ask. I quickly turn to her and shush her. She raises her eyebrow inquisitively and continues to wait for an answer. "I'm spying on Big YEOW!" I almost said bro before scalding hot wax dripped on my hand. "Who's There?!" I drop the candelabra and run down the hall. The man runs out and shoots at me hitting a flower pot. "Damn it I missed!" I peek around the corner I turned. I see the man seems to have one arm holding a pistol. "Maid. Did you see anything?" He asks her. She shakes her head. "Well it seems times up then." He drops and pulls out another pistol to shoot her. A larger man appears behind him coming from the study. "I thought I told you to wait until sunrise if you're going to do this." Lord Dugus? What was he doing with Brother? "I told you I'll take care of things. Go back to your manor." He smiles cruelly. "Then let me take care of that loose end." He suddenly appears in front of me and lifts me by my neck. I try squirming out of his grip but he's too strong. "Young Rin... Look into my eyes." I look up at his cruel face as her reaches for his eye patch. I heard he lost his right eye in a battle against a _great serpent_. When he lifts it his eye is not only intact but glowing red. "You do not know what had happened this night. It was all a horrid stupid dream." Everything starts to turn black as I can't breathe. "REMEMBER NOTHING!" I finally lose consciousness as the only thing remaining in my sight is the crimson circle with a hourglass in the middle.

Author note: Sorry about the long wait I was in a grisly car accident. Prius v.s. Semi v.s. Concrete Divider. Anyway I heard this song and the sequel and figured I can make a little Fic about it. This won't be like the others. This is only going to be five or six chapters. As for my other stories sorry about the long wait after my car crash I had lost my flash drive in the insanity. I'm having a hard time getting back on my feet so I hope you can enjoy this placeholder for a while.


	2. The Morning Before it all

I wake up in my office rubbing the stump of an arm I used to have. These Phantom Limb pains are a bother and my head is throbbing. I need to take it easy on the Brandy. I stand from my bed and look around my office. There are papers all over and a empty bottle or two around. I hear a knock on my door and run to it. When I open it I see a beautiful girl. She has pinkish hair and blue eyes. "Are you the Private Detective Len with the case solving rate of 82%?" I smile. "That's right I'm the one armed crusader for justice." I say flexing my arm. "I see well if you could get dressed my Master would like to talk with you." I look to see I'm only wearing my pants from last night at the bar. "I apologize. Now if you'll excuse me." I say as I shut the door. I go to my closet and change into my Formal Attire. Changing with one arm is difficult but it is a skill I have mastered. That and tying a tie with one hand. I put on my trench coat and grab my Flintlock pistol. It is very difficult to use this gun with one hand but I figured out ways around this issue. I also grab my sword and sheath it on my back. It's a basic long-sword but it is useful when my pistol refuses to work.

I go turn to go back to the door when I see the Pink haired girl leaning against it. "You know it wouldn't cost that much to have your clothes tailored to your one armed needs." I stare at her. "And why would a thief such as yourself care?" After all someone with your lack of morals has no right to comment on my choice of clothing. "A thief? That's quite the accusation. I work for the Lord of the Forest. And even if I was a thief what evidence do you have to back up your claim Detective?" Oh yeah like my word isn't enough in court. "My Evidence is all up here." I point to my own head. "The moment you knocked on the door I knew you were a thief. The knock was forceful like either a Knight or someone who isn't accustomed to knocking. This is a common sign. Second was the manner of how you entered my office and the speed of which you did it. Any thief worth their salt would always carry a lock-pick set at all times. But since you needed to appear like a normal woman you wouldn't use your lock-pick but a knife. Knives being similar in size to a key and not nearly as suspicious as a lock pick it would only be a matter in how much of your weight you used on your knife to force it into the key hole. Third is your manner of footwear. A self respecting woman would never wear thick soled boots like those. And the final piece of evidence is you!" I say as I point at her dramatically. "Your hands look like they're as smooth as silk but I can see the slight indentations of your lock picks on the tips of your fingers. You also have bags under your eyes a clear indicator of someone constantly up at night. And the last most damning evidence of all... You forced open my liqueur cabinet and are currently failing to hide a bottle of aged brandy I'm saving." I walk over to her and take the bottle from behind her back. "Nice try but the mirror on the counter here gave you away. I have it there so I can't be surprised by an assassin." I say as I put the bottle on the counter. I then quickly turn and draw my pistol and put it to the woman's head. I look at the knife she has at my chest. "Nice. Want to see who dies first? I'm feeling pretty lucky myself." I say staring into her eyes. She's killed before but never needed to really risk her life like this. I smile dementedly. I love the adrenaline rush from things like this. Sadly it's also what loses my some of my cases when the morons either kill themselves or press their luck. She sheathes her knife. It seems she hid the knife under her dress using a garter to hide it. I should've noticed her odd stepping patterns then again those boots would make any woman's step patterns odd.

"So your Master wanted to speak with me?" I ask as I put my pistol back in its holster. She nods. "Yes. The carrage is waiting." I nod as I follow her out to the carrage. By mid-day we reach the villa of Lord Dugus. One of his Maids escorts me to his study. I walk in and see that the curtains are drawn. Odd considering the mid-day sun would be wonderful in this room. "How do you fare my nephew? Doing well I trust?" I focus on Lord Dugus. "I'm doing well Uncle though your thief tried to kill me." He Smiles. That's alright she just wanted to see if you were as good as the rumors say. You didn't disappoint. Now listen. Your the only one I can trust with this information." He pauses as he stands from his desk and takes a drink from his glass of wine. "I'm going to go to prison. At that time I want you to burn this place to the ground even if the house staff is inside. After that run to my manor and claim my place as my son. And make sure you say son. If they hear you call yourself my Step-Son you will join me in prison." My jaw drops. "What are you saying Uncle?! You're the most powerful man in the country! Why would you go to prison?" I ask him in alarm and horror. Why would he tell me to do all of that? I'm a Detective I can't break the law like that! "Simple. I'm going to wipe that Kagalet Blood from this world." How could I forget? Uncle is part of the Montsune house. "But Uncle... If you kill them the Montsune house will fall too." He seems unaffected. "Let them fall." I step closer to his desk. "Let me do it." He now seems surprised. "Why would you suggest such a thing?! I won't live much longer which is why I can handle the time in prison! But your still young!" I quickly interject. "Don't forget I'm also a great detective. I can manipulate people. Make someone the perfect scapegoat. Instead of you going to prison and letting both houses fall. Why not let me do it? Let the house of Kagalet collapse upon itself. Even if I get caught all I have to do is accept my Mother's name and say that she didn't accept your last name. It's believable." He smiles at me... I find it slightly disturbing. " Amazing that you thought that far... Well lets help you frame nobody." He lifts his eye-patch to revile his Goddess Blood Eye. "Arms restored. Eyes of blood. Let the perfect criminal be released." He puts the eye patch back on. "You have the ability to frame a two armed red eyed individual. The clues will lead where you want them to. You need only wish for your arm to return and you will become the murderer you want to be. In fact let's pay the house of Kagalet a visit."

I agreed and we leave for the house of Kagalet. Once we get there it is already late. I look at a clock to see that going from one side of the town to another takes a good 7 hours. Then again getting the carriage out of the forest through the town and cross the Bridge of Kagalet. Course the only person who is up at this time is Brother Joseph. "Ah Len and Lord Dugus. Come inside." He welcomes us inside and closes the door. "Ah Joseph if you would mind terribly if I discussed some business with you?" He seems embarrassed. "Well you see Dugus I don't feel safe talking about it in front of the Detective here." I place my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Brother Joseph. You can tell me anything. We're family. It wouldn't be right for me to arrest you." He relaxes slightly. "Okay what do you say we take this to my study." We briskly walk to his study. Once inside he pours a glass of wine for himself and Dugus. I brought my own bottle in advance so that I can carry this out perfectly. After I pour my own glass I feel I need to know why this can't be discussed in front of a Detective like myself. "Mind telling me about this business Brother Joseph? Why was it uncomfortable for a Detective to know of your business?" He drinks from his glass and stands. He walks from the table. While his back is turned I switch our glasses and start to drink from Joseph's glass. "Well my business is the... Exploitation of Women for want of a better word. All of the Singers and Dancers that are famous nowadays came here with nothing. I exploit their talents and make them famous." I see... But why would he not want me to know? I hear Dugus laugh behind me. "Tell him the truth Joseph! Come on the boy is able to handle the truth. Why not tell him the other half of your _Exploitation_." He seems nervous and takes a large drink from the cup I switched. "Well I also have some of the more talent-less girls work for me as Prostitutes. Even the most talent-less woman can still be of use in that department." Now I see why he didn't want me knowing. I can easily arrest him for that. Or I can report his sinful activity to the church and they can have the Vatican lock him up in Sinners Prison. After a couple of hours the Poisoned Wine is taken effect. He drops the glass and drops to his knees. "Why?! Why me?" He asks. He's too dimwitted for his own good. "Simple. I can't stand you... No matter what you all go about your normal lives while the world around you falls apart. So I'm going to give you all a taste of pain. But don't worry. I'll solve the case my Beloved Brother Joseph... After all I'm the One Armed Hero right?" After all I am the _Detective_ that will solve this murder. "YEOW!" I grab Josephs Pistol from his waist, summon my lost arm, and run out into the hallway and shoot at a fleeing figure. I ended up murdering a flower pot. "Damn it I missed!" I yell in anger. "Maid did you see anything?" I ask ready to be rid of my witness. "I saw nothing Master Len but why were-" I shoot her in the chest with my pistol after dropping Joseph's Pistol. Just before I shot her I heard Dugus say "Well it seems times up." Signifying it's time we leave this place. The House of Kagalet will start falling tonight. Within a couple of days the family will get together and I can kill them all. "I thought I told you to wait until sunrise if you're going to do this." Oh yeah he mentioned that on the ride here. But I prefer to not wait. "I thought I told you to wait until sunrise if you're going to do this." I say jokingly. "Then let me take care of that loose end." He says as he goes to the end of the hall. I can't see who he's using his Goddess Blood Eye on but I can tell that he doesn't plan on killing them.

After choking them out he brings me...Sister Rin? What is she doing out of bed?! "Take her to her room and I'll take you back to your office. Don't forget about the bottle." With that I take Sister Rin from Dugus' arms and take her to the room with the open door. I place her in her bed and tuck her in. I brush some stray hairs from her face. "Oh Rin... If only I had not been born half Kagalet. I love you... Goodbye." I kiss her on the forehead and leave. I go to Joseph's Study and replace his nearly empty bottle of wine with my poisoned bottle with only one cupful missing. I pick up my and Dugus' glasses and throw them from the study into the lake. I then join Dugus and we take our leave from Kagalet manor.

Author Notes:For those of you who didn't get my reference I made the two families resemble the Houses of Montague and Capulet. Dugus motsune is a altered character of mine Dugus Hatsune. Lens ability to summon his lost arm is so he isn't such a bald faced liar. I decided to give him an alternate personality that will do all of the killing. Well as you can tell I'm going to try to tell it from two different POVs. It'll be difficult but I will succeed.


	3. Investigation pt1

I wake up and notice that the Maid isn't standing by my bed ready to help me get ready. I look at the clock. It's 10:00... Are you kidding me?! How could I sleep in? I quickly get dressed and run out to see the Inspector. "Good Morning Inspector Macdowel. Why are you here?" I ask him. His long brown coat has some blood on it. "Well it seems that Joseph Kagalet was Murdered. It seems that whoever was here wanted to know about his business. Since he's tight lipped about it he refused. Enraged the Killer smashed him with the first thing he could find: A Bottle of Vintage Kuriso Wine. With Joseph now dead he threw the bottle out of the open window and into the lake. Because of how deep it is we cannot recover what was thrown out there. Then as the Killer was leaving he bumped into the Second Victim the Maid. He drew his gun and fired but missed the Maid and hit the flower pot. After he reloaded he shot her dead center of her chest. Open and shut case. We just need to find one of your brother's enemies and throw him in jail." Brother Joseph was killed? That's not possible. It can't be true. "Shoddy investigative work as always Inspector." I look past the Inspector to see someone in a suit. He's also missing an arm... "Detective Len. I thought I smelled a rat. So what are you doing here? Since your both Kagalets you can't investigate this alone. Face it Unsupervised your technique could use some fine tuning." Detective Len...Kagalet? "Brother...Len?" He smiles at me. "Oh morning Rin. How long have you been up?" It's been so long. I walk over to him. "Not long why?" He smiles with the bright intensity of the sun. "Your hair is a mess and you're not wearing makeup." His smile turns into a smug grin. "Jerk! I'm nice to you and this is how you treat me?!" He then pats my head and walks past the inspector and crouches over Brother Joseph's Body. He then pulls out a black watch with golden hands. The ends of the hands are little golden skulls that cover the numbers. I walk back over to the inspector. "What's that?" I ask pointing to Brother Len's watch. "It's a Mortem Watch. It allows detective to tell how someone died and evaluate their investigation accordingly. It keeps time and a detectives investigation." I notice the eyes glow green and turn from the current time to 4:00. It then goes back to the current time. He stands and turns to the Inspector. "He died from poison. By the way inspector the Bottle of wine you said was lost was actually here. He points to the bottle of wine on the table next to him. "That sounds right. Brother always preferred to drink alone." I absent mindidly say. "Then how did the Maid die?" Why is he questioning Brother Len? "You were right about that. The Killer was angry but not why you think. Here's what I think happened. Brother Joseph came to his study to be alone. As he was opening his bottle The Maid walked in surprising him. He began yelling at her. As they were having their screaming match Joseph in rage drew his gun and fired. BANG! After realizing what he did he poured a vial of poison into the bottle thus filling it to the brim. He then filled his cup and drank. Thus it is a Murder Suicide." The Inspector gets angry. "Then who shot the vase? And what evidence do you have to back up your claim?" Brother smiles as he looks at me. "Sister Rin. Tell me would anyone be able to hit that vase from the door?" I look at the vase. "No. The person would have to stand where the Inspector is standing now." I think that's right. "Exactly. Now what possibly happened is this. The Maid and Brother Joseph were fighting. When he draws his gun the Maid tries wrestling it out of his grip. Then suddenly the gun goes off surprising the both of them. That kills the Vase. Then Joseph recovers and forces the Maid off of him. He then quickly reloads and shoots the Maid then Poisons himself." I guess it seems right. The Inspector then leaves fuming with rage.

I notice Brother Joseph's gun on the ground. I pick it up and hide it in my clothes as Len looks around and walks over to me. "Well we should probably tell Uncle Dugus. He was close to Brother Joseph." Oh yeah Uncle Dugus was pretty close to all of us. He was Father Rem's Brother until he changed his name to Montsune. Course he has his own family as well. "I agree Brother Len lets go together." I say as I extend my hand towards him. He seems hesitant but eventually accepts my offer. "Yes. Let us be on our way. I have a carriage waiting." With that we leave for Dugus' Manor. Len's carriage is very comfortable. Though I wish he would talk to me instead of reading his notebook. Plus it's been over an hour. The Case just begun how many notes could he possibly have?! "Len I'm here. Why don't we have a conversation like normal people?" He looks up from his notes. "What could we possibly talk about that wouldn't bore you to tears? After all it's not like I'm all that remarkable." That's not right... He received two Mortem Watches because of his exceptional skills, not only that but he also received a medal for being in the war, Is able to act as a mediator for the Kagalet and Montsune houses, Has mastered nearly all forms of swordplay and gun-slinging, and has even solved many cases that couldn't be solved by the Inspector. "Are you feeling okay Len? I mean you've done so much are you sure you're not very remarkable?" He quickly smiles. "Of course I'm feeling fine Sis. I'm kidding around with you. But really who wants to hear me go over the gory details of cases?" For one you. Every other time you've taken a ride with me in the carriage you can't shut up. But these past couple months have been difficult with Father Rem Dying and Brother Michael becoming the new head of the family. He insists we call him Father Michael but nobody does. "Well I like the Blood and Gore. Like the one when the twin sister killed her younger brother and blamed it on her sister. The Inspector almost believed her before you used your two Mortem watches to find out which one was the real culprit." He looks a little worried but recovers quickly. "Yeah I tried that because we're twins. I figured it wasn't going to work I was just lucky." You never told me that detail. In fact that _case_ didn't happen. But I'll keep it under my hat for now.

We spend the rest of the ride in silence as I wait for him to say something but after my little jab at his credibility he just went back to flipping through the pages of his notes. We FINALLY arrive at the manor but it seems different. The air of this place feels different than a place in the forest should... Someone is going to die soon... That's the aura that this place has. I've already lost so many other people why do I need to lose another? We walk inside and are greeted by a maid wearing a Doctor's Mask. "Lord Dugus is not seeing visitors!"She tries pushing us back out of the manor with both of her hands. It kind of works on me but Len did't budge. He slaps the maid with the back of his hand knocking her to the ground. "Where is my Uncle? Where is Lord Dugus?!" She stands rubbing her cheek in pain. "I'll take you but you should wear these. Lord Dugus has a terrible sickness. I would hate for you to catch it." She hands us the same masks she has. We put them on as we walk through the Manor. I walk in front of him to protect the maid if he decides to pull that stunt again. When we reach Lord Dugus' Chambers the doors have a large red X painted on them. I knock on the door. "Uncle is it okay if we come in? It's your niece and nephew Rin and Len Kagalet." I hear no response and am about to knock again before Len kicks open the door. "I don't have time for this!" I hear him growl as he kicks it open. I see Uncle Dugus looking worse off than I remember when I saw him last time. Granted it was 2 years ago during Christmas but people can't possibly change that much. Can they? His hair is grey and he is incredibly pale and thin. "Ah... I was going to open the door for you. After all with Rin coming all the way out here I thought it would've been nice to not have to open the door. But my have you two grown. I see your back from the war Len... I'm sorry about your arm. How did it happen?" What is he talking about? Len has been back from the war for about 4 years now... We talked about it for three days straight... Though my memory of the third day is fuzzy. "Simple Uncle it was shot off. The enemy's cannons were powerful." I think he's lying but I can't remember. "I see. So tell me. How is it that you two grew so much?" Len seems worried. "Uncle... What is the year?" Dugus thinks for a few seconds then answers. "Don't you know? It's the year of Akimina. She was coordinated yesterday." Akimina was assassinated two years ago. "It seems to be severe memory loss... Rin give me the room." What? "No! Dugus is as much my uncle as he is yours!" Len only gets angrier at me. "Leave! NOW!" Before I have time to protest any further he throws me out of the room and into a wall. I know it's his only arm but damn it is really strong. The door to the room is shut as the Maid runs over to check on me. "Mistress Rin! Are you alright?" I nod. "I'm fine. Brother Len is throwing a fit." Why the hell am I having such trust issues with him? Why did he want to be alone with Uncle? Not only that but theres more than just loss of trust going around. Not only that but why does it seem that nobody really knows just what the hell is going on? Sure the Inspector is usually wrong but there are plenty of holes in Lens theory as well. He has memory of things that haven't happened. And the way he lost his arm doesn't sound right. Not only that but Uncle's Memory Loss seems odd. There are pieces of a case here but we don't have all of the pieces yet.

The door suddenly opens. "I'm done... I'm heading back to the carriage." He walks away as I decide to see Uncle one last time. I walk into his room. He's in his bed. "Rin... I'm sorry. But I don't have much longer. Listen to my words. Terrible things are going to happen. I know it is tradition but you must not join the ferry. _He_ Will be there." Who? "Who Uncle? Tell me!" I yell at him with tears in my eyes. I know he's at Death's Door but I need to know. "The one who Murdered Joseph. The one who is the impostor is... Is..." He suddenly closes his eyes as his body goes limp. The air in the room becomes cold. I stand trying to hold myself back... I wrap my arms around myself and leave. I look cold but in reality it's only my heart that's starting to ice itself over. You can kill Joseph. You can kill my father. But now that you killed my uncle I will hunt you down. And no matter where you hide I will Find you and I will kill you. And I will make sure you know true despair before I end your life.

I get outside to the carriage and we ride back home in silence. Just what was going on? Why is today the one day when I have to have the worst day of my life? Well soon it won't matter. I'll go to bed. Cry myself to sleep and kill that impostor... But who in the family would want to kill us off? We're brothers and sisters for Gods sake.


	4. Investigation Pt 2

Rins POV Morning of Funeral

It's been about a week since Uncle Dugus left this world. He said that someone in this family is an imposter. I've been practicing shooting Brother Josephs gun. I practice in his study so nobody will know what I'm doing. I've been pretty good so far but it's still difficult with the recoil. I learned that Brother Josephs gun was modified so it could be shot three times. Though ofcourse the killer wouldn't have known about his three shots. Oddly enough only one of the shots was used. Brother Joseph would've known about it and if he and the maid were to have argued he would've used the second shot if it went how brother Len said it went. Who would waste thier time reloading a gun with two more shots? Nobody supposed to come in here until the Investigation finishes but it seems to be going nowhere so I'm sure nobody will mind. I reload the guns three shots after my daily practice and put it in my bag. I then take a carrage into town. The last funeral I attended was when I was 16. Now that I'm almost 24 the old dress doesn't fit me. So I got a another dress that is waiting for me at the clothing shop. I better get there quickly or else _She_ will buy it.

After riding into town I was literally a second late. There she is: Miku Motsune holding my new dress I was just about to buy. "Drop it Miku!" I yell to her. "Oh your just in time to watch me buy my new dress. Or let me guess you want it for yourself? Forget it. It won't fit a Flat chested girl like you!" Oh that little! "I'm bigger than I look Flatty!" She points her parasol at me. "I'm a Flatty? I look bigger than you!" She pushes a button on the parasol making the top half fall off reviealing a blade. "My sword shall decide this." I turn pale. She's going to try and kill me over a dress? I can't believe her! I reach in my bag and pull out my gun. It'll be difficult Sword to Gun but I'm sure I'll win. "Um we have a second dress in the same size if you could wait about 14 seconds." We hear the cashier girl say. Miku sheathes her sword in her parasol. I put the gun back in my bag and we both buy the dresses. When we walk outside she quickly pulls me into an alley and throws me against a wall. "Why the hell are you even here? Don't you know that Father Dugus was important to me? And yet you Kagalets kill him in cold blood?" I wrap my hands around her neck. "We didn't do it! Besides Brother Joseph was important to me! How dare you Montsune bastards kill him!" She readies her sword and puts it to my neck. "You think we killed him? Then why was he poisoned in his study? If we killed him we would've hung him high on the cathedral!" I quickly bring my gun out of my bag and send her sword out of her hand. "Thanks for telling me." I put the gun to her head. "Goodbye." I fire and kill her. After that I go home and put on the new dress. We're supposed to meet at the Harbor around 4 or 5 O' Clock. I can arrive at the last moment since he was my brother. But I think I'll spend my time practicing after all nothing compliments black like gunpowder.

Len POV 2 hours before the Funeral

Great! Two hours before the funeral and I can't find my Kagalet Emblem? It's the only way I can get on the ferry... Unless I stow away but if I do... That's it! The only way to end them all. The Kagalet Family will fall. But I should still find the damn emblem in case I get caught and need to explain myself. I sit in my chair and lean back. "I can't believe this!Huh?" I notice a gold and green badge on the ceiling... My Kagalet Emblem what the hell is it doing on the ceiling? Oh yeah it ended up there last night. During my drunken fight with that burly guy. Well I did need to kick his ass. So it went to my office... I think it might've been after the fight actually during my drinking contest or was that before the fight? I really need to lay off the Vodka. Only question is how do I get it off my ceiling 10 feet higher than I reach? You need two arms for a ladder and I'd rather not use a power that gives me memory blackouts. Ah I know what I can do! I quickly grab my Longsword. I then throw it into the ceiling. It sticks itself into the cieling near the emblem. I hop on top of my desk and leap to my sword. I then reach out and take the emblem from the ceiling. At some point I threw this little pin into the cieling and it stayed there. I yank on my sword pulling it out of the ceiling. I land on my feet and look at the new hole I need to fix at some point. Hopefully they'll make a free standing ladder one day. Or maybe a gun that shoots nails. Okay time to stow away.

After the hour long carrage ride I notice two people are already here. "Father Michael and Sister Maria? What are you doing here?" The Woman with curly dark brown hair turns to me. "Oh Hello Brother Len. What are you doing here this early? You are normally here at the last minute. You hate waiting." I nod. "Well it IS Brother Joseph's funeral." She nods. "I guess but waiting out here in the cold salty air is horrid for my complexion." I turn my focus to Brother Michael. "So how are things Brother Michael?" I notice his bright blonde hair slighty raise like he wants to take my head off. He suddenly punches my across the face. "I've told you time and time again call me Father Michael! Father Rem left me at the head of the table! It's about time you take me seriously! I have a new distolerance for people that refuse to acknowlege my status!" He moves a bit of his coat to reviel a rapier coursing with a strange yellow fluid. "In fact maybe I should test my new toy on you. He reaches for it but Maria stops him. "If you use that god-forsaken thing on him I will throw your ass into the ocean! Michael Montsune!" He's a Montsune? He turns to her the volcanic anger evident on his face. "What did you just call me? My name is Father Michael Kagalet! Maybe you'll remember when I carve it into you!" He draws the rapier with electricity coursing around it. She raises her hands to protect herself as I grab his arm. I managed to get up quickly enough. I tighten my grip on his arm. I then kick him into a pile of crates. In retrospect good thing it was only an arm that was lost. If I had both arms but only one leg or even one and a half I would just end it. I look at Maria. She's curled up in the fetal posititon with her eyes shut tight in fear. I place my hand on her shoulder. She flinches at my touch but then recovers. She stands and loosens her choker around her neck. "Thank you Len. He's become rather unstable. I fear he might become like Father Ren. He did start acting odd near the end." That's right but it was because of his odd appearnce... At least I think it was. He looked odd compaired to the rest of the Kagalets. "No worry. After all any fair maiden is worthy of my help." That's the Heroic thing I'm supposed to say. "Oh Len your sweet too bad I'm sober for now. But I can't show up hung over or drunk to Brother Josephs funeral. He may very well curse me. Heck he might just do it for a laugh." I wouldn't be surprised they were always tricking each other. I take a seat on a crate waiting for everyone else to get here. Since I can't stow away anymore. Now I have to mingle with them before I kill them.

Rin's POV 10 minutes before the Funeral

Great Right before the funeral and the ship just docked. We still have to wait for them to let us board. Did we need to have the funaral today? It looks like it's going to rain and the ship is late! "Figures! The damn sailors can't find the damn decenecy to arrive for us to greive on time." Brother Barkus says as he lights his cigarette. He has black hair and has a short temper. "Really Barkus? You can't clean up your languge for the ladies here?" Sister Claire says as she points at Brother Barkus. She has really blonde almost silver hair and is very polite usually. "Leave him alone Claire. Can't help it if he wants to go to Hell. Just one more funeral to have." I hear Brother Kain Say. He's a bit older than me but only by a year or two. He has blood red hair and is usually cold and not very so sociable. "Call me Sister Claire you little runt! If you looked anything like Father Rem it would be your dark hair and thats it." Sister Caire yells at him. "Be it I look like Father or not doesn't matter." He says back to her. "Now now lets all just calm down everyone." I hear Brother Johanne say. He has blonde hair and is quite timid. He usually tries to prevent everyone from killing eachother. I think he's a Negotiator for his job. "Hey don't be making any Trouble for me. Unlike the rest of you ingrates some of us have pressing matters to attend to after Joseph's Death. Not only that but also Dugus' arrangements as well. I need to choose a Brother worthy of being my equal as well from the Montsunes." _Father_ Michael says as condensendingly as possible. He has blonde hair and is a pain in the ass. He's a tax collector so Father Rem thought he was the best replacment. He was increadibly wrong. Brother Barkus would be a better Father than him. "Oh please dear you know as well as I do the only thing you have to do back home is mail the Last Will and Testament to the Lawyers." Sister Maria says lighthartedly. She has dark brown hair and is engaged to Brother Michael. "Looks like we should be able to get on any moment now." I hear Brother Len say.

The moment I see him I feel my chest get really hot and tears appear in my eyes. I walk over to him. "So let me geuss. No breaks in the case? Or are you here to tell me you don't care anymore? I can't take anymore! Either you love me and Brother Joseph enough to solve the case or you don't give a damn!" I yell the last sentance at him to get my anger across to him. "Rin... I'm doing what I can but the time of the killing ensured that there were no witnesess. The way they were both killed was pretty straightforward. It was a Murder Suicide give it up." He's wrong! I want to wrap my hands around his throat and keep squeezing until he turns blue. But I can't. "But why would he waste time on reloading when his gun has extra shots?" I accedently blurt out. "Hmm? What did you say? Don't forget the one who pretty much solved your case. There are still parts here and there that aren't as easy to solve but I'll figure those out later. But with the evidence pointing to it being a murder suicide no matter how many times I go over the evidence I can't see any other conclusion. Even if there was someone else why would they kill the flower vase? Why be so careful to remove any hints of thier existance in there? It makes no sense. Joseph killed your maid then himself. I'm sorry but thats all there is to this case." I then wonder about the other parts that aren't easy to solve. "You said that there were parts you couldn't solve. Tell me about them." He looks surprised. "Well theres an odd amount of wax near the door and in the hallway near the vase where there were some slight burns. My guess is that there is or possibly was a witness but if they were injured or killed there would be blood. But I couldn't find any. Chances are though the Witness is either dead or skipped town. So sorry but the Wax and burns are also possibly from Sister Claire when she discovered the bodies. Though she called the Inspector first she did call me right after." That does make sense though Sister Claire's screaming should have woken me up. "Those of the Kagalet Family here for the funeral. You may board." We hear the Port Master say as he grants us entry to the dock and to the ship.

Once aboard the ship everyone seems to be incredibly saddened. Well it is a funeral. I do what I usually do and make my way to Father Rem's Study. It's supposed to be forbidden and locked but when someone left it unlocked by accident I got in and made off with the key. Though if anyone knew that I did that I would be royally chewed out and punished. Once there I sit in Father Rem's chair and let my feelings out. All the sadness and tears I've held back until now. "What is wrong my dear Daughter?" I hear Father Rem's voice. I always remember whenever I came to him when I was younger I was always crying. He would always ask me what was wrong. The only question I'll only accept from him and him alone. I like to believe he's here with me stoking my back and doing his best to comfort me one of his daughters. Though I am the youngest in the family. "I just don't know anymore what could be worse. I don't trust Len, Uncle and Brother have died, and I'm becoming evil... I'm whats wrong." I say to the emptiness of the room. "Everything will be alright child. Just remember: No matter how dark the night is. It will always give way to the morning light." I hear his voice telling me his favorite saying. The same one he always said. Yet if this is the dark night it's the longest night of my life.

Len's POV During the Funeral

Now that we're all aboard the ship and away from the port I need to make my way to the lower decks. Once there I can put a stop to this ship. Then sink it getting rid of everyone. I'll disappear with everyone else here. The Kagalet House will collapse upon itself. I walk around the ship acquainting myself with the ships complex design. Why on earth would anyone need a boat so complexly designed? After about half an hour I finally find the ships bottom level. If I stop the Water wheel down here I should be able to stop the ship for a little while then I can go for the sails. Then finish off the ships movement by slaughtering the Oarsmen. Then again chances are the Oarsmen aren't on the ship considering the circumstances. The worst we could do is end up floating back to port. "Hey aren't you with the funeral on the upper decks? You shouldn't be down here." I hear one of the Crewmen say to me. I ready my stance as my other arm regenerates. "My name is Len Montsune and I am here to take your lives!" I say as I unsheathe my sword and cleave the one crewman in half. They all unsheathe their scimitars and cutlasses as they charge at me. I quickly leap over them and slash ones spine in half. I then turn and smash one of their scimitars. I then pick up one of the scimitars as the crewmen close in on me. I swing my swing my sword with explosive force killing the mob and covering me in blood I then throw my sword across the area and let it jam the Water Wheel stopping movement on it. I then hear something in the ceiling over me. "Ferry movement has been stopped. Deploy the sails and get all available hands. We might have to row this damn ship ourselves." So the crew and the oarsmen are interchangeable. Well I was going to kill them all anyway. I jump onto the sword since it's stuck in the wall. I then cut a small hole in the wall near the ceiling. I can't afford to be seen by the family.

I pick up a secondary scimitar and use them to climb up the side of the ship. Once I get to the main deck I run over and attack the first crewman I see. Now that they notice me it's a repeat of what happened on the lower deck. They all swarm me at once. It's difficult to thin them out without my normal sword but I guess it's my fault anyway. I make my way to the mast slashing my way through the strong crewmen. I quickly climb the ladder almost jumping up it. When I finally reach the top I jump off and slash apart the sails on my way down. There are still a couple I need to kill but at least one of them is unusable. The moment I land I'm nearly impaled by the crewmen but I manage to avoid it. I then run back to the mast and use the rope to swing to the other sail. Sadly they expected it and sever the rope. I manage to land on a nice soft barrel that breaks apart from the impact. The last of the crewmen swarm me. I easily kill them as they are only stragglers and are weak. I quickly ruin the last two sails and watch the ship come to a nice slow halt.

Rin's POV During Len's Crewman Massacre

I'm sitting in Father Rem's Study as my grieving takes it's toll. Suddenly the door opens. I quickly hide next to the chair and try to peek at who came in. "Are you sure we should even consider being in here? What if we get caught? You would probably enjoy taking the role of the blameless hero though knowing you." That's Sister Maria's Voice. I can already guess who she's talking to. "Quit your complaining your the only one of his daughters that he trusted the vault combination to. I'm sure your hands remember better than your head." Of course it's Father Michael. "Why do you want to go through his files things in the first place? The things that he didn't share with us aren't necessary for you or anyone to know." Father Rem had secrets? That doesn't sound like him. "Matters not. Guide me to the safe and open it unless you want to incur the wrath of a Lightning God." I move to the back of the chair and ready Brother's Gun. I peek around the edge of the chair and notice Father Michael holding a yellow rapier and Sister Maria moving a painting. "There it is Father Rem's secret safe. He said that what is in this safe has the power to lay waste to a country. There's no way in hell I'm giving it to you. Go ahead and try to kill me. I will see Father Rem in heaven." I quickly run around to Michael's back and put the gun to his head. " Let her go you turncoat. You said yourself this place is off limits. Yet here you are!" I notice a smile spread across his face. He then slams the end of his rapier into the side of my head. "You were here before us. I heard your pathetic sobbing and decided to get rid of Father's favorite child. Now face this the Blitz König Klinge!" The moment he says that he suddenly falls forward. I notice that he has an ax in his back. "Take that! I know that I'm probibly going to go to hell but I don't care anymore! She then grabs my arm and drags me out into the hallway and near the dining hall. "Rin why were you in Father Rem's Study?" She stares at me with her hands on my shoulders. "Well I didn't want anyone but Father to see me cry. He's the only one that understood." She seems sad. "You know that's what I'm here for right? I love you no matter how crazy you drive me. Though I really could use a drink right now. That doesn't matter. We need to tell everyone what Michael was about to do." I nod and follow her out to the dining hall where Brother Kain is standing on the stage playing his violin expertly. His 'Symphony of Darkness' is the durge he chose for the event. Sister Maria walks over to Brother Barkus. If theres anyone who can get everyones attention it's him. "Brother Barkus we need to tell you something." I hear her say since I'm standing right next to her. "Well speak then. If it's important and it better be. Otherwise I'm dragging your sorry ass up there and make you sing. I know you suck at it too." I glare at him. How dare he threaten his own sister like that? Doesn't he know I'm here too? "Well Brother Michael is letting the Title of Father go to his head and forced me into Father Rems study. Since I know the combonation to Father Rems Safe. He also plans to kill anyone that gets in his way and anyone who doesn't call him Father Michael." He smiles and lights a cigerette. "Thats all? Damn and I thought I would get to laugh at your horrible singing." He stands from his seat and walks to the stage. He then walks onto the stage and pushes Brother Kain out of the spotlight. "Hey everyone you know the idiot that Father Rem left in charge? Yeah Michael. Did you know that he always planned to take over the family? In fact he's trying to steal Father Rem's secret tresure and he's going to kill all of us. But don't worry infact if we lock him in the storeroom we can tie him up and hold him there until we reach the docks when the inspector can arrest him. I'd rely on our detective brother but I don't know where in the hell he is." The whole room is silent for a moment before Brother Kain recovers from Barkus pushing him. "Damn it Brother! You couldn't wait until my playing was complete?" Barkus smiles. "Quit your complaining. Michael is going to kill us and you want to finish your Durge? Get your priorities straight!" With the exception of Kain we all seem in favor of stopping Michael. "So it's nothing but traitorous cowards on this ship?! Then I will send all of you to hell!" We all look to the entrance of the dining hall where Michael is standing with his sword. "How could you do this to your family? Father Rem trusted you!" "No I didn't!" We all look to the source of Father Rem's voice which was Brother Kain. His blood red hair is now half black and half white. "I knew that he would let the power go to his head. I just needed to see how far he was willing to go. Still to think you would use such an evil weapon. Know that in my presence your _power_ is worthless. Michael tell me why would my beloved son become so cold?" Michael looks away from Kain and slashes Claire's stomach making her scream in agony. "You want to know why I became as I am? Because you were always at the head at the table and nobody disputed your supreme rule over the family. When I took your spot as head of the family I was met with distrusting glares and slander! No body gave me the respect I deserve! Or the trust I gained. It was then I realized. I have to gain the respect by demanding it. That was how you ran things! As your eldest son I knew that was how things were supposed to be. Yet no matter what with all of your power you never took the chance to wipe our sworn enemies off the map! Once I get the Sacred treasure I will become GOD!" As he goes on Clare continues to writhe on the ground screaming in pain.

Len's POV The Lightning King

I hear an ear piercing scream and run to the dining hall to see Michael standing over somebody. I dash through the ship and get to Rem's study. There's a wall safe that is holding something important. Even hiding my true form I can't resist. I put one hand on the safe and turn the knob with my other hand...22...45...10 open! I reach inside and pull out a red orb. There are also paper in the safe. They're handwritten copies of the families information. I start a fire and toss the papers in. After that I put the orb in and start to look for a thick door.

Rin's POV The Light of Judgment

I decide to act and grab a knife from one of the tables and attack Michael. He doesn't react and throws me onto a table. I don't feel much of the impact mainly thanks to the adrenaline rush I'm suffering from currently. One of the other brothers tackles him as I sit up from the table. Just as I reach him and rip the knife from his flesh I'm blinded by a flash of light and am sent flying into a wall. My body is shocked by a sudden cold as I see a pillar of golden white light. As darkness surrounds me the pillar never leaves my sight. When suddenly a warm hand pulls me out of the cold. I'm pulled onto a floating door. I'm soaked and shivering. I was in the water. The ship exploded. I look to the warm hand that is now tightly clutching mine. It's Lens left hand. I suddenly pull him closer and start to cry. Nobody else made it. They were all dead before the ship blew itself to hell. I feel the sharp cold object in my pocket. I will use it to end it all. I will end my suffering tomorrow. I will end it all. The dark cold unforgiving night will claim one last victim. And that victim will be me.


End file.
